


Distractions of the Flesh

by silentparody



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Dubious Consent, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentparody/pseuds/silentparody
Summary: Eris Morn survives the Hive tunnels in any way that she can.





	Distractions of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a "100 words of xeno" prompt.

Eris Morn survived in motion. Never linger, keep moving, find a way forward whatever it took.

There was no way forward through the tunnel other than past the knight that paced and fretted, hungering - but not, she thought, for death and killing.

Her armor was nothing but rags, for the most part. She discarded it all besides her one intact gauntlet and her cloak, which was already Hivestuff: membrane stretched to transparency over chitinous bone, wrapped around her like a shroud of fly-wings. She had killed a witch not long ago, and the dust of its death still covered her. That, and the general taint of the tunnels, would have to be enough.

The knight was on her at once when she stepped out from cover, tearing the cloak from her body and grabbing her roughly. She allowed it, let her bare body go limp in its plated claws, and the knight roared in her face, then buried its face against her neck, sniffing deeply. The foul scent of the witch remained strong on her skin, and the knight growled softly as it laid her down on the tunnel's cold floor and spread her legs.

Eris sang to it with her parched voice in what she knew of the language of the Deathsingers, thin and high, and it crooned to her in response, kneading her flesh with its bony hands. Unpleasant, but she continued to sing; she had to keep the beast pleased, satiate its hunger.

The knight's groping grew rougher, more urgent. She sang louder, and the knight's groin blossomed open like a flower: plates of armor peeling back to reveal a mass of pulsing orange flesh that the knight pressed between her legs. She gasped once at the soft, scalding touch before resuming the song, twining her arms around the knight's neck. The plates clamped on her hips to hold her in place and dug into her skin; the hot orange flesh was surprisingly slick as it enveloped her mound, pulling and sucking deeply, and nerves unused for uncounted months flared with agonizing pleasure. Her song became moaning.

The knight didn't care, but clutched her more closely to itself, and from the pulsing flesh a slender tendril unfurled. It brushed against her clitoris and she cried out, but the tendril moved lower, seeking something else. Slowly it pushed inside her, wriggling like a worm, and then she felt it thickening within. Against her will she thrust her hips upward, her starved and traitorous body desperate for more, to be _filled_. Thicker and thicker with spawn the tendril grew, deeper and deeper it writhed into her, even as the outer flesh sucked harder at her mound, and the knight too moaned as it pleased itself within and upon her. Thicker, deeper, harder, distracted -

Her little knife slid from its sheath in her gauntlet and between the plates of the knight's neck.

From its dust and ashes Eris Morn rose. She wrapped herself in the remains of her armor again, and she moved on down the tunnel, searching once more for the surface and survival.


End file.
